Normal Guy Moment
by Newverdak1502
Summary: It seems like a hard thing for a Jonas to have a normal guy moment, but sometimes they do happen. They seem to be getting longer as I write so please bare with me. ENJOY! I do not own the Jonas Brothers.
1. Normal Guy Moment

I looked out the window to see the street simply crawling with girls just waiting for one or more of my brothers or myself to walk out of the hotel door. I sighed, knowing that the sad truth was that most of the girls only like us because of our fame and popularity. They may like our personalities but all they saw were rock stars, not people with real lives. True we were living our dreams but that didn't mean that we didn't like being treated like normal people as well.

I couldn't stay in the room any longer, so I decided that I would walk down to the lobby restaurant and get a drink. Stretch my legs. I got into the elevator, which was fortunately empty, and pressed the "L". I closed my eyes at it went from 12 down to 11 down to 10 and then _ding_, it stopped. The doors opened and I thought I was going to be done for, because standing in the open doors was girl about my age maybe a little older, with a backpack over one shoulder. I was prepared to run if need be or at least answer a lot of questions.

So it surprised me when she merely gave me a sweet smile and walked right on in, like I was just any person on any elevator.

"Lobby?" I asked politely.

"Yeah, thanks!" she answered just a politely. This wasn't what I was expecting, but I wasn't really complaining.

"So why are you in the great NYC?" She asked curiously, turning to face me a little and I faced her in return. She was my height and quite slender, wearing a long sleeved green shirt, jeans and sneakers; a very casual but nice look for her. She had long brown hair a bit past her shoulders and green eyes that seemed quite innocent and friendly.

"Uh, I have a CD coming out and I'm here for it's release." I answered. She nodded as if that was acceptable and watched the numbers count down.

"That's cool." She replied. "Not many people get to say that!" I stole another glance at her and had to smirk. She was right, not many people did get to say that. I _was_ a pretty lucky guy.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Oh, I've never been to New York City and my friends thought I really needed to, so here I am!" I remembered my first time to New York City, it was pretty exciting!

"I'm Meghan, by the way." She turned facing me with her hand stuck out, a friendly smile spread across her face.

I shook her hand. "Nick." Her smile grew a little and she let out a small laugh. _Ding_! We were at the lobby.

"I know." She added as she walked out, the sound of screaming girls filling my ears from inside the elevator. I followed her out.

"Well, see you around Nick!" She called over her shoulder. She stopped as she saw all the screaming girls and signs, then added with another laugh. "Maybe."

I couldn't help but smile, a little. The girl had a sense of humor that was for sure. She gave me one last smile and a small wave as she adjusted her backpack and walked out of the hotel, disappearing into the crowd of screaming fans.

I smiled to myself and let out a small laugh as I walked in the opposite direction making my way to the restaurant. She was an interesting girl, that Meghan, simply because she treated me like I was just a normal person staying in the hotel.

It was kind of nice, I wasn't going to lie. I also wasn't going to lie about the fact that I wouldn't mind running into her again, just for a few moments. Because for that one minute, I felt like a normal guy, talking to a normal girl in an elevator.


	2. Clumsy Guy Moment

Life as usual didn't stop or slow down for anyone, especially for me. I had been pretty busy promoting my new CD and it was great that my family was here helping me with it. Even though it wasn't a "Jonas Brothers" CD coming out, it didn't seem to matter to them, or the fans for that matter.

It had been a couple days since my encounter with Meghan and I had debated on telling my brothers about it, but I didn't want to get my hopes up, or jinx it for that matter. If I saw her again, great! If I didn't, no harm, no fowl. Although they did all wonder why I seemed to be in a better, more appreciative mood than I had been when I left the room. I guess she had more of an effect on me than I realized. Still, not a bad thing.

She did have me thinking though. Memories of my first trip to New York City played through my head, and I even had a moment where I was reminiscing with my brothers about it. I remember how amazing and spectacular this place seemed then and how it had kind of gotten pushed into the back of my mind.

She also had me thinking about how great my life is. I've always known that and appreciated it, but for some reason the line "_Not many people get to say that,_" stuck in my head. It might have only been a minute or so, but it got me thinking about a lifetime of memories.

My family and I had decided to order out tonight and I wanted to get out of the room so I offered to go pick it up, even though I didn't have to. It sounded like a great idea at the time, but it was quite the balancing act trying to get into the hotel again with the fans and the revolving doors. Thank goodness the police were so good at holding back the fans, now my only obstacle was the revolving door. I am happy to say that I made it successfully through the door, it was the carpet half-way to the elevator that caused the _real_ problem. I caught myself but someone's dinner was going down and I couldn't catch it without dropping the others.

I closed my eyes and winced just waiting to hear the impact but it didn't happen. When I opened my eyes, I have to say was surprised, pleasantly surprised but none-the-less surprised. Meghan was standing in front of me holding the almost doomed dinner.

"I think someone would go hungry tonight without this." She said with a smirk. She was wearing a grey ¾ sleeved shirt with giant peace signs on it, dark jeans and sneakers. Her eyes were just as green and innocent as I had remembered.

"Well, a little starvation keeps a person humble." I joked. She laughed. It was a nice laugh, it didn't sound like she was pretending to think I was funny. Although I am funnier than Joe, believe it or not. He just steals my jokes!

"Would you like some help with all of this?" She asked. "I mean starvation may keep a person humble, but it also keeps them hungry." She added with a small laugh.

I chuckled. "True, but you don't have to, I think I can handle it."

"I think this dinner might argue otherwise." She said shaking the dinner slightly.

I hesitated.

"Come on. I'm not stalking you, I'm not trying to figure out what room you're in, I just want to help! You may be a rock star but even rock stars need help carrying food just as much as the next guy."

She really didn't leave much room for arguing. So I did what any honorable would do in my position; I caved.

"Alright."

"What can I take?" I handed her a few more dinners and we headed for the elevator.

"So how's your first time in New York going so far?" I asked wondering if it was anything like my first time.

"Oh this isn't my first time in New York." She answered. Now I was confused.

"But I thought--"

"This is my first time to New York _City_." She clarified. "I've lived in New York State most of my life."

I chuckled. _Ok,_ I thought. _I guess she has a good point there._

"But to answer your question, it's going great!" _Ding_! We walked into the elevator. I reached over and pressed the 12.

"Well what about you?" She asked. "How's the CD release going?"

"Busy. You know, radio shows, appearances, everything to help it sell." This _is_ what this trip was all about: the CD.

"Oh, I don't think you're going to have problems selling your CD." She sounded so confident, not that I wasn't, but it was nice to hear someone else be confident, who wasn't directly involved.

"I mean," she started and I looked over at her. "_I'm_ buying one." She finished, looking at the numbers as they climbed.

"Really?" I asked somewhat surprised. It was weird how I didn't think of her as a fan.

"Hey," She turned to look at me. "I may not be one of those crazy fanatics, screaming my brains out down there, but that doesn't mean I don't appreciate good music when I hear it." She stated simply. I looked at her and could tell that she wasn't just saying that to suck up to me. She honestly meant it.

"Thanks." Was all I could think to say. "I, I really appreciate that."

She smiled. It was a warm, kind smile. _Ding!_ She walked out of the elevator and paused.

"Uh," she turned back to me with a puzzled look across her features. "Which way?"

I chuckled. I reached out and touched her elbow. "Come on." I titled my head to the left and we headed down the left corridor.

"So, how long are you and your friends staying?" I asked. What? I liked to talking her.

"We leave in four days." She said, with a slight hint of sadness.

"You don't sound too happy about that." I noted.

"Well I do miss my family and friends at school, but I've had a lot of fun here!"

"High school?" I winced as soon as I said it. I didn't want to sound like I was creeping. She laughed. "I'm sorry. I'm not trying to creep you out."

"No!" She laughed again. "No, you're fine! I was just laughing because I'm actually in college."

"Oh! Alright then." I said as we reached the door.

"I should get going." She said with a small laugh.

"You don't have to." I said. "I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

"No," she replied. "This is your family time. Family is important, not everyone has one. But you do. I need to go spend time with the family I have with me waiting back at my room. Spend time with your family, Nick. God blessed you enough to have one." She carefully balanced the meals back on top of the ones I was carrying.

"See you later, Nick." She said and gave me one more smile before she walked away. "Watch out for those carpets!" She added over her shoulder.

I chuckled. I watched as she walked into the elevator offering the person getting off a small smile. Once again Meghan had surprised me. Surprised me with how easy it was to talk to her and how she made it seem so natural. Surprised me with how she knew who I was and was even a fan, but didn't go nuts about it. And where most girls would have jumped at the opportunity to meet my brothers and the rest of the family, she declined and respected the little time that my family got to spend together as a family. Once again, she had me thinking about how lucky I am. Once again, she had me wanting to see her again.

Just then Joe opened the door.

"Alright! Food's here!" He announced taking some of the load. Then he noticed my face. "Dude, you ok? You seem pretty relaxed and happy." A mischievous slowly grew across my brothers face. "You meet a girl?"

I handed over the rest of the food over to him and simply walked away, leaving Joe without an answer either way.

"Wait, so is that a yes, or a no?"


	3. Fun Guy Moment

Fortunately for me and my family, the pool room wasn't visible to the public, so we were able to swim and horse around in peace. Currently my three brothers and I were having a splashing contest that was slowly just turning into a shallow water wrestling match. It was fun and nice to just act like regular brothers without the public eye watching us. My mother and father were enjoying some time in the hot-tub just relaxing and pretending that they didn't know these four crazy boys. It was nice to have some fun family time, acting like a normal family might when staying at a hotel with a pool.

It had been a day since I last saw Meghan, and Joe hadn't stopped bugging me about this "unknown girl" ever since I got back. He was convinced I was in a good mood because of a girl, and he wasn't wrong, I just didn't want to jinx any further meetings with her.

After a few more minutes of goofing off we calmed down and started playing "Marco Polo" by Frankie's request. I unfortunately lost "rock-paper-scissors" and was "it". I felt a little stupid wondering around the pool with my eyes closed but hey, anything for my little brother. I'd love to say that I found someone right away, but actually it was taking a little bit longer than I would have liked.

"Marco!"

"Polo!" a chorus a male voices answered.

"Marco!"

"POLO!" I paused where I was and opened my eyes, because what I heard sounded dangerously close to girls voices. I looked towards the entrance to the pool, and sure enough three girls were standing in the entrance way, laughing. One was about my height with dirty blonde hair and wearing shorts and a T-shirt. The other one was a little shorter with dark brown hair with a tint of red and a nose ring, wearing just sweatpants over her bathing suit. The last one made me smile before I could even think about it, because it was Meghan, wearing shorts and a baggy T-shirt.

"Hey! Do you guys want to play too?" Frankie asked the girls.

"Sure! Why not?" Meghan shrugged looking at her friends, who both nodded. "Sounds like fun! Just give us a minute 'kay?"

Frankie seemed to accept this and went to sit on the side of the pool while he waited. My other brothers and I got out to say hello and introduce ourselves. _This_ was going to be interesting.

We grabbed our towels and made our way over to the girls, who were now in their bathing suits. It was somewhat surprising to see them all wearing one-piece bathing suits. Not many girls did anymore, unless they had to.

"Hi, I'm Kevin." Said Kevin holding out his hand.

Meghan, polite as ever, smiled and shook Kevin's hand, with a small laugh.

"It's nice to meet you," she said. "Which means you're Joe." She teased, turning to Joe.

"That's correct!" Joe said shaking her hand.

"And these are my friends, Ashley and Kaitlin." She gestured to the two young ladies beside her. The three of us shook their hands and then it suddenly occurred to me; I hadn't told my brothers about Meghan and I hadn't mentioned to Meghan that they didn't know about her.

"Pleasure to meet you." Kevin added. "Um, this is also Nick and Frankie's over there." He said pointing to Frankie, who was beginning to grow impatient.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Meghan said, I let out a discreet sigh of relief. Good, she caught on that they didn't know about her. "I'm Meghan." She shook Kevin and Joe's hands, however, my downfall came when she turned to me.

"I already know you!" she joked with a laugh.

I froze when my brothers both looked at me with puzzled looks. Meghan's smile had disappeared and her face was slowly turning pink.

"Um," Meghan said rather nervously. "I, ah—I—yeah." She quickly turned around, walked to the deep end of the pool and dove into the water. Ashley and Kaitlin slowly left to join her, not quite sure what was going on.

"It _was_ a girl!" was all Joe could think to say as he quickly turned to face me.

"What is going on, Nick?" Kevin asked.

I sighed, but reminded myself that this was nothing bad, right now it was just awkward.

"I met Meghan a few days ago in the elevator when I went to get a drink. And then again when I went to get the take out." I began to explain.

"Both times you came back happier than when you left." Joe remarked.

"Well yeah!" I retorted like I was stating the obvious, then realized they had never had an actual conversation with Meghan. Come to think of it, I hadn't had one that was longer than 5 minutes.

"She treats me like a normal guy! She makes me think and remember how lucky I am to be living this life and to have such an amazing family. The reason why I didn't tell you guys about her was because I didn't want to jinx seeing her again. I like talking to her, she…." I could feel my face getting warm. "She makes me feel good." I finished softly, looking at my feet. There was no other way to explain it.

My brothers had sly smiles on their faces. They looked around me to see Frankie being happily entertained by the three girls. I looked back at them wondering what they were thinking.

"Do you like her?" Kevin asked. Joe looked at me with a somewhat confident look, like he already knew the answer. I wish _I_ did.

"I like talking to her, I like how she makes me feel but," I paused. I wanted to make sure I said this right. "Look, I don't know where this is going but right now, I just want to be friends and I think she does too."

Both nodded in acceptance of the answer.

"Alright man." Kevin said clapping me on the shoulder. "We respect and understand that. We'll support you with this decision and with whatever else happens.

"Thanks." I said as he walked away to join Frankie and the girls.

"Yeah," Joe said putting an arm around my shoulder. "We promise not to embarrass you _too_ much."

"Thanks, Joe." I replied with a little bit of sarcasm. Joe left my side to join the others.

"CANNON BALL!!!" Joe yelled before splashing everyone.

I thought for a moment. Yup. I really am one lucky guy. I smiled to myself, happy with everything I had. I really couldn't ask for much more.

I turned around and watched for a moment the scene that was playing out in front of me.

Joe was having a splashing war with Ashley, while Kevin was carrying Frankie around of his shoulders as Kaitlin and Meghan were laughing and joking about something. I glanced over at my parents in the hot tub. My mother gave me a look of concern and my dad had a look that asked _"Is everything ok?"_ I nodded in reassurance and even added a small smile for extra measure.

I went down to the deep end, dove in and swam towards the shallow end. When I came up Meghan was in front of me, water up to her neck, with an apologetic look mixed with concern across her gentle features.

"Meghan," I said with a small smile. "Everything's ok. There's nothing to worry about."

"You sure?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Absolutely?" she squinted her eyes in disbelief.

"Positive."

"Abspotively?" she asked with a smirk.

"Huh?" I had no idea what she just said.

She laughed. "Never mind." Then she splashed me full in the face. I stood there.

"Really?" I asked trying to seem somewhat intimidating. She laughed, apparently I'm not that intimidating.

"Tag!" she tapped my shoulder. "You're it! No tag backs!" She laughed swimming away.

"Hey! No fair!" I said chasing after her.

"Watch out!" She yelled to everyone else. "Nick's it! Run for your lives!" Everyone scattered, well as best as you can in water.

Soon a water version of tag had ensued. The only rules were you couldn't leave the water (unless you _really_ needed to), no tag backs and you could only tap the shoulder for it to count (a little extra challenge). I have to say, it was a lot of fun. Everyone was laughing and playing and only caring about not getting caught, nothing else in the world mattered. It made me feel like a normal little kid, before the fame started. Funny how it always happened when Meghan was around.

After everyone was pretty much exhausted from playing, we all got out and started drying off. Meghan, Ashley and Kaitlin started to say good-byes but we invited them to ice cream to hang out some more (Joe's idea). Mom and Dad declined but the girls agreed.

"Where ice cream's involved, Meghan is not too far behind." Ashley joked.

"Hey!" Meghan said. "I like my ice cream! Don't judge!" Everyone laughed and we head out to the restaurant to get some ice cream, Frankie leading the way.

After having gotten ice cream, we all sat down in a large booth and started talking, everyone getting to know each other better. We found out that out of the three of them, Meghan was the bigger Jonas Brothers fan, having admitted that she had a couple of our calendars and been to a concert of ours once and owning all of our music. It was still strange to think of her as a fan, because she never acted like one.

All three were suit-mates at the college that they went to, Ashley and Kaitlin were studying Communications and Meghan was studying Music Education, ironically. They were a little crazy when they were together and obviously spent a lot of time together. They had been thoroughly enjoying their trip to NYC and were sad to see it ending, but were all looking forward to getting back to school.

After what didn't seem like very long, and after Frankie started to drift off to sleep, Kevin picked up Frankie and after having said good-night, started to carry him back to the room. After a few more minutes of talking and joking, the girls decided they should get to bed, they only had 3 days left until they were set to leave. Joe and I, being the gentlemen that we are, decided to walk them back to their room. We headed to the elevator and Meghan came over towards me and nudged me.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Just cause." She said with a shrug.

"That's not a very good reason." I pointed out.

"Why not? It works for me!" she said with a laugh.

"It would." I laughed back, then paused. "What are your plans for tomorrow?"

She made a face like she was thinking really hard. It was kind of a childish look but for some reason it fit her personality perfectly and didn't make her seem childish, just more like a child at heart.

"I got nothing." She said letting out a breath. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering, I mean you don't have that long until you leave."

"This is true." I she said as we walked into the elevator.

"What's true?" Ashley piped up on the other side of Meghan.

"That we're leaving soon." Meghan answered.

Ashley leaned forward to see past Meghan to look at me.

"Well you're just a ball of sunshine aren't you?" She said with heavy sarcasm. Meghan let out a laugh.

"She really likes it here." She explained. "Which is surprising since you grew up in and love the country." Meghan said making a puzzled face at Ashley.

Ashley giggled. "I know."

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Meghan asked Ashley and Kaitlin innocently.

"Uhhh I don't know." Kaitlin answered. "I think we were going to just going to make it up as we went."

"Why?" Ashley asked.

"Nick wanted to know." I glared at her. She laughed, but Ashley was looking at me seriously with her eyebrow raised. I didn't quite know what that meant but I didn't think I liked it very much.

"Oh really?" She said like I was implying something. Yup, I knew I didn't like the look she was giving me. Her serious face broke and she started to laugh. "I'm just picking on you, Nick. Don't worry." Meghan just rolled her eyes. _Ding!_

"All ashore that's going ashore!" Joe announced. We all piled out of the elevator and followed the girls to their room 1006. We all gave each other hugs and said our good-nights. Joe headed to the elevator as Kaitlin and Ashley headed into the room.

"You know," Meghan said. "I honestly didn't think I was going to have _that_ much fun tonight."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked not sure if I should be offended or not.

"Well I thought," she shrugged. "I don't know, that maybe you guys didn't know how to act like kids, well at least you and wow that sounds so bad." She said burying her face in one hand. I let out a laugh.

"Just because we're famous doesn't mean we don't know how to have fun and hey, I may have the label of 'the serious one' but that doesn't mean I don't know how to let loose."

"Yeah but you guys know how to have _clean_ fun which doesn't usually happen in Hollywood. Plus the kind of fun we were having down there tonight," she smiled, "it was like being a little kid again and every good sense of the word. You know the kind of fun, when nothing else matters and it's all about being silly and goofy with your friends and not caring what others think. _That's_ true fun to me!" She said.

I just smiled and let out a small laugh.

"What?" She asked with a laugh. "Don't make fun of me!"

"I'm not." I said shaking my head and laughing a little more. "I promise I'm not laughing at you."

"Then what _are_ you laughing at?" She pressed.

I paused and thought for a moment. "I'll tell you later."

She raised an eyebrow. "Ok." She said drawing out the word. "Well, good-night, Nick! Maybe I'll see you before we leave, but if I don't…" she engulfed me in a big hug. It was one of those hugs that people don't really give anymore, the ones that friendly but you can tell that they care about you in some sense. The tight embrace full of warmth and care that only comes from inside a person. The kind you wished every friend gave.

I hugged her back, trying to return the effect but I was pretty sure I was no where close.

"…thanks for the small conversations and for," she paused as if thinking about what she wanted to say very carefully. "for being just a normal guy." She nodded as if that was an acceptable answer.

"I'm sure I'll see you again, but your welcome and thank you for treating me like a normal guy."

She smiled her broad smile. "Good-night, Nick. Have fun releasing your CD!" And with that she walked into her room, or at least she tried. She tried opening the door. She hung her head after realizing it was locked.

"Don't you have your key?" I asked.

"Nope." She said a forced smile. "No, Ashley took my key to open the door and now they have locked me out."

"If you guys don't let me in I'm never cooking dinner for you again!" She called.

"That's ok!" We heard Ashley's laugh through door. "We have your cook books we don't need you!"

Meghan got a mock look of a shock on her face. "Ouch! Fine! See if I ever go anywhere with you again!" She said and started to walk down the hallway. The door flew open and both Kaitlin and Ashley came running out the door and almost tackled me trying to tackle Meghan. They enveloped her in a group hug, however they completely lost their balance and all ended up falling on the floor. They lay there on the floor just laughing at their silliness until their sides began to hurt. I had to laugh as well, it was pretty entertaining to see a bunch of college girls lying on the floor after having fallen over.

"Alright." Meghan laughed getting up and helping each one up. "We better get back in before someone complains about our noise." The three of them got up and managed to get back to their room without falling over, but were still laughing.

"Good-night, Nick." Meghan said before she walked into the room.

"Good-night, Meghan." I laughed and she closed the door.

I walked back to the elevator to see Joe standing outside of it.

"You didn't have to wait." I told him.

"I know," he said and draped an arm around my shoulders. "I just wanted to see what your face looked like this time after seeing her." He teased.

"Joe, you know nothing happened right? Meghan and I are perfectly comfortable being friends." I explained, though my cheeks were getting warm anyway.

"Oh, I know!" Joe said. "Believe me, little bro, I know!" We stepped into the elevator. "Doesn't mean that you aren't happier every time you see her." He simply stated.

I smiled to myself. Alright, he had me there, I wasn't going to lie. She did make me happier but that was because she made me feel like I was just a normal guy.

"So now that you know what room she's in, you going to see her tomorrow?" Joe asked with a smirk.

I gave a smiled as I watched to numbers climb. "Abspotively."


	4. Author's Note

Sorry I haven't written anything in a while. I have _not_ given up on this story; things have been just a little crazy lately. I will post the next chapter(s) in May after my finals and papers and everything are done. Thank you for your patience!


End file.
